No me ables de amor
by Marishka Riddle
Summary: tu pasado vuelve a ti, pero el presente es mas importante: Harry tendra que pasar por una difisil prueva pero tendra ahi a alguien espesial para ayudarlo.. HrxH GxD Reviwes!


Tenia mucho frió , no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, hace unos cuantos minutos ,solo recordaba su dolor, también recordaba que se había topado con las Patil ,paso sin hablarles cosa que las chicas solo refunfuñaron, después entro a la habitación de las chicas para su suerte estaba sola se tiro a su cama a llorar eso no le estaba pasando a ella solo seria un mal sueño y nada mas pero su realidad le caía en sima  
la habían engañando y no solo eso, habían descubierto quien era en realidad.. Cual era su misión y como había logrado que su mejor amigo cayera en manos de su por enemigo.

Desde que Harry la había salvado de aquel troll, se había dado cuenta que no tenia razones para hacerlo ni fuerza de voluntad así que decido fingir con las ordenes que le daban, Pero nadie le había creído la habían descubierto Dumbledor confiaba en ella ,pues le había contado su secreto y el hombre le dio su entera confianza..

Pero para ellos **sus amigos** no fue suficiente, era una traidora una vil espía,  
se levanto de la cama con los ojos totalmente hinchados. Recordó la palabras que la había dicho Harry y se hecho a correr hacia su buró saco el cajón de un solo jalón todo cayo al piso,. Tomo un pequeño objeto entre sus cosas envuelto en un terciopelo rojo escarlata sonrió con amargura, Que irónico en esos momentos debería estar celebrando el baile de primavera junto con sus demás compañeros, junto a su pareja ,recordaba lo guapo que se veía con su traje de gala ella asistiría con Harry , y ron con Luna ,

Se vio una ultima vez en el espejo su vestido color crema con tirantes amarrados al cuello su cabello suelto con unos lindos rizos volvió a sonreír ya eran controlables, también recordó lo que le había dicho harry antes de que la descubrieran. Que se **veía hermosa**, enseguida el dolor la volvió a sumir, sus gruesas lagrimas no la dejaban ver como pudo entro al cuarto de baño de las chicas lleno la gran bañera.

Cuando estuvo a su límite entro en ella con todo y vestido dejando las llaves abiertas el agua estaba saliendo de ella. Tomo su pañuelo escarlata y desenvolvió el objeto que llevaba en el : un pequeño corta hojas ,no era precisamente una navaja pero el filo era suficiente , lo llevo hacia su muñeca izquierda y comenzó a cortar su piel  
le dolió pero no demasiado como su dolor que sentía en el corazón ,repitió lo mismo con la otra muñeca la sangre se mezclaba con el agua era una sensación agradable.

Poco a poco sus parpados se hacían mas y mas pesado resbalo por la bañera asta quedar cubierta por el agua ¿Cómo podía respirar estando debajo del agua? Quizás no estaba respirando pero estaba en una completa paz no había ningún ruido solo el pequeño eco de el agua cayendo y nada mas veía muchas luces de colores, rosas, blancas, azules y una inmensa mancha roja en efecto el agua estaba teñida de rojo era una sensación que le gustaba sus parpados ya no aguantaban se dejo llevar y cerro sus ojos….

**…**

Las palabras de dumbledor siempre eran sabias todo encajaba quizás le presto mucho atención a los hechos y juzgo sin conocer toda la versión: En primero con su conocimiento sobre hechizos pudo pasar a través del lazo del diablo , en segundo había descubierto el basilisco e hizo parecer coincidencia que lo había averiguado en la biblioteca , en tercero no pudo dejar que mataran a sirius así que ofreció el gira tiempos sin ello nunca lo hubiese logrado , en cuarto estuvo con el todo el torneo le quiso advertir diciendo que se preocupaba por su seguridad , que tenia que saber todo acerca de cómo pasar sus pruebas, en quito se atrevió a retar a los mortifagos, en sexto estuvo con el tras la muerte de Sirius y ayudándolo a descubrir el paradero de Dumbledor, y ese año antes de la traición de aquel mortifago contra la hija del señor oscuro , Lucho contra Bellatrix. 

Voldemort no dijo nada tal vez fue un instinto para protegerla alfil era sangre de su sangre o esperaba que ella , lo atacara por las espaldas y vengara su caída, Ahora lo entendía todo la insistencia de ella con que lo dejaran pudrirse en Askaban y no matarlo.  
y el llanto que soltó no de alegría sino de dolor cuando Harry lo mato, no corrió hacia su cuerpo por que seria muy obvió ,pero pensando bien las cosas no era una traidora sino no hubiera contado a Dumbledor la verdad ni junto con Malfoy y Snape hacer creer que los últimos dos lo habían matado, por orden de Voldemort..

Tomo el camino hacia donde estaba la torre de Griffyndor parvati le había contado que la habían visto entrar al dormitorio de chicas ,y que esta las ignoro, 

-Harry –una joven pelirroja le llamo a sus espaldas el voltio era Ginny  
- lo pensé y tienes razón yo también quiero hablar con ella pedirle perdón por todo las cosas que le dije-la chica le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos  
-esta bien Ginny vamos a buscarla

Ambos siguieron el camino al llegar a la sala común de Griffyndor, al llegar subieron a la habitación de las chicas , encontraron todo normal a excepción del buró de hermione que el cajón estaba en el suelo las cosas regadas por todo el piso ambos se miraron

-Hermione!-llamo Ginny esperando tener una respuesta empezó a recorrer la habitación asta llegar a la puerta del baño , la alfombra estaba mojada casi la hizo resbalar y por poco caer, vio con horros el color del agua  
HARRY-grito desesperada eh intentando abrir la puesta a los pocos segundos llego el-Hermione esta ahí , el también fijo su vista al suelo  
-HERMIONE-grito el chico tratando de abrir la puerta  
-tu varita  
-no la traigo- contesto y comenzó a golpear la puesta asta que se abrió  
al entrar su panorama no era nada bueno el agua de la bañera tenia un color rojizo muy claro y el agua se estaba regando por todas partes el chico corrió hacia la bañera y entro en ella , de la cual saco el cuerpo de una chica era ella estaba helada la saco de la bañera y calo al piso con ella en sus brazos no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla fuerte y llorar

-hermione no me hagas esto por favor, perdóname ,nunca debía haberte dicho todo eso-decía el chico abrazándola  
ginny soltó un grito de terror y salio corriendo del lugar a buscar ayuda.

…  
Al poco tiempo llego junto con Draco Malfoy   
-necesitamos llevarla a la enfermaría dijo tratándola de quitarle a la chica  
-no déjenla-decía el chico aferrandose a ella  
-POTTER se va a desangra yt va a morir ¿eso es lo que quieres?-el rubio le dijo furioso  
-el pelinegro la soltó, Draco la cargo y salio hacia la enfermería seguida por ellos.  
Al otro día todo Howgarts savia del intento de suicidio de Hermione, también sabían que harry había pasado toda la noche con ella , la mañana estaba nublada ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente y ella aun no despertaba ,a harry lo habían llevado a dormir y se escapo para regresar a la enfermería con ella , estaba sentado junto a su cama observándola cuando se dio cuanta que la chica estaba tratando de mover una mano el se paro en seguid ,ella abrió los ojos casi no podía pero fue suficiente para ver a harry parado enfrente de ella.  
-Harry..-dijo ella con un leve susurro  
-Aquí estoy...no me iré.. 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Hello chicas y chicos lindos , que tal mi fic nada que ver con harry verdad ya se que esta usado eso de que Hermione sea hija de Voldemort pero me gusto la idea la historia empieza a partir de aquí tal vez algún día si este fic tiene éxito haga un capitulo extra de que pasa antes de esto..**

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía lo que pasa es que mi programa no tiene bien el diccionario en español y este es mi segundo idioma.  
Dejen muchos Reviews, si no, no me inspiro…recuerden acepto desde felicitaciones hasta, ¿Qué paso por tu cabecita para escribir esto? (claro con educación)


End file.
